


Brazen

by Jess_B_Fossil



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Comedy, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, age gap, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_B_Fossil/pseuds/Jess_B_Fossil
Summary: Gloria is the kind of woman that takes what she wants, whenever she wants it.
Relationships: Peony/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 7





	Brazen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned. I had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> Please mind the tags. Everything is appropriately marked. This is years post canon, Gloria's aged-up and is an adult. I guess Peony's divorced, didn't think much on it tbh.

Gloria is the kind of woman that takes what she wants, whenever she wants it. 

Case in point, currently: she’s hiding under the restaurant table, slotted between Peony’s legs, his cock exposed and heavy in her hands. This isn’t particularly his scene but he isn’t one to say no. He goes along with her ridiculous requests even when the timing is the worst to be had. 

She’s lucky. She knows it. From this older, distinguished gentleman that she can call her own, to the hefty, wonderful specimen that she holds in her hand; most can only dream. 

Gloria’s grip tightens slightly, giving his length a pump. Peony sits there, calm and composed, as though completely unaware. Judging by the way that he twitches in her grasp, though, he’s on high alert. It’s a win, she thinks as her tongue darts out, licking across her lip. Thinking about possibilities.

This can only get better. 

“Sorry, I’m late!”

Or worse, depending on who you are. Gloria shuffles to the side slightly, folding herself further into the cramped space. Leon slides into the booth, his legs barely missing her. It’s the rush of the thrill, the idea that she might get caught, that makes the entire thing so utterly intoxicating.

Gloria doesn’t care if they’re found out. 

She hears the soft smack of hands as Peony and Leon share a secret handshake. She smiles, huffing a soft laugh. Peony is a goofy one, sharing such a thing with the former Champion, but it’s no surprise. 

Peony is a man of contradictions; smart intelligence that’s belied by his lighthearted and comedic demeanor. Always loud and brash, always encouraging even when a loss is clear. These are the things that drew Gloria to him. They still warm her heart. 

And the spot between her legs because Peony is undeniably handsome as well, with his well-crafted smile and soft laugh lines. She heaves a quiet little sigh as she pumps his cock again. 

“So, right to business,” Leon says, his voice slightly muffled from above the table. 

“Calm down,” Peony says with a laugh. “Relax a little! Let’s order some food and take our time.”

Leon doesn’t immediately answer, but Gloria can imagine his smile and the way that he often crosses his arms over his chest. And then: “I don’t have all day. Responsibilities, and such. You understand.”

Peony laughs again, this time low and deep. Oh, he understands from his years of being the Champion himself. However, Gloria thinks, there’s a kink in Leon’s reasoning. 

“Ah, but you aren’t the Champion anymore,” Peony says. 

Gloria smiles against his cock, pressing a sweet kiss to the tip of it, a soft and silent show of affection. 

“Look,” Leon says, “Shut up.”

Peony laughs and they flag a waitress to order some grub. Gloria takes her time to lavish attention on his cock, licking up the length of it, tongue flicking against the thick vein. No response, not even a twitch of his legs. She’ll have to do better. 

“So,” she hears Leon say, “About the request--”

“I said I’d think about it.” 

Gloria slides her hand along the shaft of Peony’s cock, squeezing lightly before she lets go. She licks her hand unceremoniously before she finds his length again, slicking the entire thing. Up and down, and back again, her hand squeezing around the crown of his dick as her hand comes full circle.

There’s a little twitch of his foot but Peony impressively holds out.

“Opal is officially retiring.”

“Didn’t she retire years ago? That boy took over and--”

“Ugh, Bede,” Leon says, cringing. “Someone entirely unauthorized.”

Gloria laughs against the warm skin of Peony’s cock, her tongue snaking back out to lick along its length once more. This time, she adds the movement of her hand, suckling at the tip as she jerks the shaft. Desire pools in her belly before dripping down between her legs. She shifts, rubbing her thighs together as she readjusts her grip on him. 

It isn’t fair, the warmth that spreads through her, but not nearly as much as the lack of response she’s getting from the man currently laid out in front of her. Time to up the ante.

“So, how about the comeback of  _ Steel Peony?” _ Leon asks. 

Peony laughs heartily at that. “It’s been a long time, Leon. I’m usually up for a challenge--” 

He stops dead the moment that Gloria slips her mouth around his cock properly, lips stretched around his thick girth. Her hand tightens around the base, squeezing before sliding back up to meet her mouth. She relishes the weight of it it her mouth, her tongue flat against the underside. 

It isn’t easy to suck at him properly without making a loud, drooling mess of herself, but she somehow manages. 

“Peony?” Leon asks after an awkward moment. 

“Hm? Ah, sorry, I lost my train of thought for a moment,” says Peony, remarkably restrained for a man in his position. Gloria slides her free hand up his trouser leg, squeezing his thigh through the fabric. The muscle there tenses under her touch and she can’t help but smile around his length. 

Closer, she thinks. Almost there, in more ways than one. 

“So,” Leon continues, “About being a Gym Leader again.”

“You know me! I’m always up for a challenge. Still, surely there are others better suited to--”

Leon scoffs. “It isn’t about who’s suited for what. I miss having a steel-type trainer on the docket.”

“Well, nothing like the cool feel of steel to get the blood pumping, right?”

Leon doesn’t immediately respond but Gloria can imagine Leon rolling his eyes. Funny, when you think about it. Leon’s nearly as dramatic as Peony himself but something about the older man aggravates him. 

Perhaps it is because it’s like looking in a mirror. 

As interesting as the conversation is, Gloria grows bored and moves to focus on her task at hand. She pulls off Peony’s cock, lavishing his length with enthusiastic licks before sucking him down again. 

Further and further, as far as she can go. She focuses on breathing through her nose. At the thick feel of him in her throat. The musky smell of his skin near her nose. Her practice has paid off because Peony’s leg jerks unexpectedly, his knee smacking against the underside of the booth table. 

He curses and she isn’t sure what for. Her masterful deepthroating or the unexpected tightness that suddenly overtook his cock, or maybe even hitting his knee. Yet again, she smiles around his length, immensely proud of herself. 

Leon waits for a beat, and then says, “Are you okay there? That sounded like it hurt.”

“Fine,” Peony says. “The jitters, you know. The idea of being a Gym Leader again.”

“You? The jitters?” Leon sounds about as incredulous as the idea is. Everyone knows that Peony doesn’t get the jitters; he’s overly enthusiastic about everything. 

No, Peony is wholly distracted by something else entirely. 

Gloria smirks as she pumps his length with her hand, palming at him, squeezing around the crown of his cock. Then she opens her mouth again, wrapping her lips around him, just the tip, swirling her tongue around the head. 

His legs shift slightly, thighs tensing up again. His hand finds her hair, fingers digging into her soft tresses, pulling just ever so slightly. It’s delicious, the gentle burn of the tug. His hand leaves her hair, to smooth around her jaw, calloused fingers dragging along her skin. 

Just like the way she drags her mouth along his cock, taking him deeper, tongue flat against the underside length as she sucks. Her hand covers the distance, jerking the portion that’s free from her lips. Squeezing the base of his cock like it’s a damn lifeline. 

When she pulls back once more, he thumbs at her lip, the calloused pad of it running along the seam of her mouth. She opens it, tongue slipping out to tease at the digit.

“So, is that a yes?” Leon asks. 

Peony’s other hand slips under the table stealthily and Gloria isn’t sure how Leon hasn’t noticed. Maybe he truly is as much an idiot as he seems at times, or maybe he’s too distracted by the talk of their business. Maybe he isn’t looking properly, entirely unaware.

Damn shame, Gloria thinks. Part of the fun is the chance of getting caught. 

“I’m thinking about it,” Peony says.

His hand finds the back of her head as the thumb of his other slips into her mouth again, pulling her jaw open. Then he pulls her back to his cock, a smooth motion that likely looks as innocent as adjusting his pants. 

Gloria happily accepts, swallowing him down again, mouth tight around his length. He smooths his thumb across her cheekbone as he guides her into a gentle motion. She gets the idea, sliding back and forth along his cock. His touch against her hair is soft, reverent even, and she barely chokes back a moan at the feel of it. 

Instead, she hikes up the hem of her dress, slipping her hand into her panties. 

“It’s a limited-time offer,” Leon says.

She’s unbearably wet, driven by her dirty need to please this man in public. Her fingers slide through her folds before pulling back up to circle her clit. She lets out a huff, a soft breath against his cock as she moves along him. 

“That’s been brought up more than once,” Peony says. There’s a smile to his voice. And more. Gloria can hear the tinny quality of his tone as he tries to ignore what she’s doing to him from under the table. 

His hand grips the back of her head a little bit tighter, bringing her in. Down and down again until his cock hits the back of her throat. 

“Look, let’s give Gloria a call--” Leon’s phone chimes, cutting him off. There’s shuffling around as he pulls it from his pocket. “Hold that thought, I’ve got to take this.” 

The moment that Leon is gone they both move. Peony looks down into his lap and Gloria looks back up at him, face full and lips pulled tight around his cock. She moans, a soft little sound now that she can, and Peony lets out a sigh as he brushes her bangs back with an affectionate touch. 

“You’re doing good,” he says, hushed, in that loving, encouraging way of his. Always supportive, instilling confidence. The words burn right through her and settle between her legs. She moves her hips, grinding against her hand and she doubles her efforts. 

Peony holds her head gently, bucking into her mouth with shallow little thrusts. His eyes are trained on her, shiny and bright as he smiles dumbly at her. Gloria sucks at his cock, sliding it in and out of her throat, letting him lead her.

Two of her fingers slip inside of her easily, curling just slightly at the perfect angle. Combined with the heft of his cock against her tongue, the feel of his hands in her hair, the danger of being in public-- she’s flooded her hand as she ruts against it, tipping closer and closer to that edge. 

Gloria sucks him down again, taking him as deep as she can. Peony chokes out a sigh, barely holding back a moan of his own. His head falls back as he arches slightly in his chair. Her fingers move quickly and efficiently, fucking into herself as she swallows around him, humming around his length. 

He yanks harshly at her hair, fingers curled tightly into the tangled brown mess of it. Holding her head there as he ruts into her mouth with short, hurried movements. She’s thankful that they’re in the back corner of this dusty Pokemon Center. It allows for a little more movement and a little more pointed response, despite the publicity of it all.

It’s his active reciprocation, the slight jerk of his hips that makes Gloria falls over the edge, pressing the heel of her hand hard against her clit as she clenches around her fingers. She pulls back off his cock, heaving a heavy sigh, pressing a dainty little kiss to the tip of it. Coming down from that crested high, mind blank of anything but the musky scent of him, and the way that her core throbs with her release. 

Peony guides her back onto him once more, Gloria’s hand tight around the base of his cock as she sucks around the head. It’s a steady rhythm, the way that she glides down and back. He’s close, she knows it, she can feel the tense shaking of his legs. 

She also knows that they don’t have much time before Leon comes back. 

When Peony comes, it’s with a stuttered hiss, his fingers scratching against her scalp. She swallows it down without complaint, relishing in the salty tang of his spend. He’s breathing heavily and strained. It isn’t easy to hold back during such a fervent worshipping. His hand finds her chin, lifting it slightly as he looks down at her again. His thumb swipes across the bottom of her mouth to catch the overflow.

Gloria grins, pulling her hand from her panties, showing off her glistening hand. Then she sucks her fingers into her mouth and the fevered look that Peony gives her nearly makes her come again, right then and there. 

He’s about to praise her again when Leon reappears, shuffling into his side of the booth. He narrowly misses kicking Gloria with his foot. 

“Sorry about that, Raihan had a PR issue. Arceus above, bribing the tabloids is my least favorite part of this job…” He pauses. Gloria and Peony freeze. “Something wrong? What’re you looking at?”

“Old fries,” Peony says. Probably the first thing to come to mind. Gloria nearly laughs aloud at the absurdity of it. “Underneath the table. It seems that they didn’t sweep up after the last customers.” 

Leon makes a disgusted sound. “Well, back to the topic at hand. Let’s call Gloria--”

_ “No--”  _ Peony hisses.

It’s too late. Gloria’s Rotom Phone goes off, the ringtone muffled from where it’s tucked away in her bag. Which is underneath the table, right by her leg. 

“Um--” Leon starts, then stops. 

“Oh, would you look at that,” Peony says, rubbing at the back of his head sheepishly. “I found Gloria.”

“Found Gloria? Under the--  _ Oh. Oh, no no no--” _

Gloria takes that as her cue to climb up from underneath the table, sliding into the booth as though she weren’t just giving Peony the most audacious blowjob of his life. As if she’s not sporting riotous sex hair. As if she doesn’t look smug as hell in the aftermath of it all.

Really, she and Peony are entirely shameless. She hasn’t an inkling of regret.

Leon’s pink in the face, unable to meet their gazes. He looks like he wants to run away, or maybe choke something. Or someone. Two someones.

“So, about your question,” Gloria says, all business-like. “What’s this about a new Gym Leader?”

Leon finally gives her a look, flat and vaguely disgusted. Then he stands and stalks off without another word. 

Gloria snickers before turning to Peony. “You know, I’ve never sucked anyone off in a Gym before,” she says thoughtfully. 

Peony laughs boisterously before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/JB_Foss)


End file.
